Pieces of a Shattered Past
by Jestiny and Kitty Kate
Summary: Rating may change later on. By Jestiny. Hidan is being tormented by dreams that he can’t figure out and then this mysterious girl appears claiming to know him. Will she be able to piece together his broken memory so he can mend her broken heart?
1. Prologue

Pieces of a Shattered Past

Jestiny: This is my first Naruto fanfic ever! Everyone must be so proud of me!  
Tobi: Tobi is!  
Jestiny: For that Tobi may have candy…  
Tobi: Tobi good boy!  
Deidara: You got him going, un!  
Jestiny: Too bad! I do not own any of the Naruto peeps…or the Akatsuki ones…but I do own the special girl that will show up…  
Kakuzu: Start this thing all ready! Time is money!  
Jestiny: MAKE ME!

* * *

Summary: Hidan is being tormented by dreams that he can't figure out and then this mysterious girl appears claiming to know him. Will she be able to piece together his broken memory so he can mend her broken heart?

* * *

"Blah" – talking

'_Blah'_ – thought

_**Blah**_ - flashback

* * *

Pieces of a Shattered Past

Prologue

_**"Hey wait up!" A young girl with brown hair that reached her mid back and deep cobalt eyes yelled out as she approached a young boy. The girl finally reached him and she smiled very faintly. The boy smiled back and grabbed the girl's hand running off with her into the night. They finally reached a scenic cliff where the moon shone brightly undisturbed by clouds. "It's beautiful," the girl squeaked out in amazement. The boy looked over at the girl and smiled.**_

_**"I'm leaving," the boy managed to get out and the girl just stared at him with big eyes. Her deep cobalt eyes showing a war of emotions.**_

_**"But why?"**_

_**"I hate it here!" The boy yelled back with such anger that the girl kind of stumbled back. He just stared at the girl with hatred hoping to push her away. "As from here on out I'm a missing nin and it's your job to try and kill me."**_

_**"But you know that I can't kill you."**_

_**"Of course. It's because I'm immortal but you're welcomed to try."**_

_**"It's not for that reason though," the girl managed to reply with tear rimmed eyes.**_

_**"Jestiny?" The boy asked back as he hid his violet eyes with his silver hair, hoping and wishing that she couldn't tell his confusion.**_

Hidan woke with a start rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. _'Dammit those fucking dreams are back and worse!'_ He stared out into the darkness of his room knowing that if he went back to sleep he'd be cursed with those haunting dreams.

* * *

Jestiny: HOW SWEET!  
Tobi: Tobi good boy!  
Jestiny: Yes!  
Kisame: Remember if you review then Jestiny will be motivated to work faster.  
Jestiny: MAKE ME! Oh and just to warn you there will be a "sequel" to this story but I have to finish this one first.  
Pein: Then hurry it up Jestiny!  
Jestiny: Yes sir Leader-chan!


	2. Chapter I

Jestiny: Sorry about the slow update everyone but senior graduation is so close  
Kisame: Excuses, excuses.  
Jestiny: Say that again Fish Stick!  
Kisame: -.-#  
Jestiny: And thanks to sango7658 for putting this story on alert. Thanks a bunch!  
Deidara: Jestiny does not own anyone, un. Just one character out of the bunch, un.

* * *

"blah" – talking

'_blah'_ – thought

**blah** – flashback

* * *

Recap: Hidan woke with a start rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. _'Dammit those fucking dreams are back and worse!'_ He stared out into the darkness of his room knowing that if he went back to sleep he'd be cursed with those haunting dreams.

* * *

Pieces of a Shattered Past

Chapter I

Hidan wandered aimlessly around the grounds of the base so he could avoid the restless darkness of his room. He just couldn't shake off those dreams no matter how hard he tried. He finally concluded that to avoid the dream he just didn't have to sleep. He nodded his head in approval at the idea until he sensed a chakra signature close by. It was familiar yet he couldn't seem to place whom it belonged to. "Dammit," Hidan cursed to himself when he noticed that he left his scythe back inside of the base. That's when a figure emerged from the shadows. A female figure made her way over to where he stood and he stood in place. _'Who's the bitch?'_ He wondered to himself and quickly snapped out of it as she expertly tossed a few senbons at him. Hidan jumped out of the way and cursed to himself. He kneeled down to the ground and began to initiate in his usual before battle ritual of praying to Jashin. When he was finished, he looked up and noticed that the girl was waiting for him to finish. _'Weird slut,'_ he thought to himself as she tucked a few loose strands of her long, silky brown hair behind her left ear. He happened to catch her eyes and they were shaded a deep cobalt that betrayed no emotion. She wore huge, baggy purple pants with her traditional ninja footwear. She kept her chest bandaged with just a black mesh shirt hugging her upper torso. The sleeves of the mesh shirt reached all the way down to her hands where it seemed to act as gloves as well. His attention then snapped over to her headband that she wore around her neck. The same village as him. _'When I think about it the bitch does look familiar,'_ Hidan nodded to himself and he lunged at her shrugging off his previous thought. The girl elegantly dodged his lunge and when he turned to face her, she was hovering a few feet off the ground. Her ankles had golden symbols swirling around it and she just looked down at him with those big, dark eyes. Hidan snarled and leapt at her with kunai poised. She waited until the last minute to levitate out of his dangerous path and slammed him in the back of the head with her fists. Hidan slammed into the ground and the girl landed gracefully onto the ground. Hidan rose from his spot in his little crater and looked at the girl again. _'She's seriously beginning to piss me off!'_ He screamed in his head until he heard her voice speak up.

"You still don't remember me Hidan-kun?" Her voice was soft and held many different hidden emotions that her eyes refused to give away.

"I have no idea who the hell you are bitch!" Hidan snapped back but she held her ground.

"Then the dreams do not initiate any memory at all?" She asked with depression deep in her fragile voice. Hidan glared at the girl and felt anger tighten in his chest.

"YOU! You're the reason behind those damned dreams!" Hidan demanded.

"Yes," she simply stated before the area around her filled with a deafening explosion.

"What the hell! That was my kill you bastard!" Hidan yelled over at the blond explosive expert. He just rolled his eyes as the smoke cleared. The blonde did a double take and Hidan looked over to see why he was so shocked.

"How did you survive a direct hit from a C-4 bomb without a scratch?" Deidara demanded to know with secret malice in his voice. There she stood with just a few pieces of dirt on her body but nothing more. That's when Hidan noticed those weird golden symbols encircling her wrists and her cobalt irises. Hidan was about ready to jump at her again until she sat down and bowed her head.

"I'm low on chakra and I don't wish to fight Hidan-kun." The girl silently said and he knew it was all a lie. He could sense her chakra and she had plenty. "Besides I couldn't kill you anyways."

"Of course bitch! I'm a fucking immortal!" Hidan not to pleasantly pointed out as he grabbed a fist full of her earth-toned locks.

"But it's not for that reason," the girl looked up at him at that moment with some tears silently escaping from her mysterious eyes that seem to just draw you in.

Hidan released the girl from his grip and he took a couple of steps back from her, "Jestiny?" It began to come back to him at that moment and realized that this girl was the little girl from his dreams that she seemed to force into him. Deidara cocked his head to the side and made his way over to the girl named Jestiny.

"We'll keep her and let Leader-sama decide what to do with her," Deidara informed Hidan as he roughly grasped Jestiny's upper arm and dragged her away to where the dungeons were set. Hidan just kept his eyes fixated on the retreating figure of the girl that apparently knew him and knew him well to refer to him as Hidan-kun.

"Who the hell is that bitch?" He asked to no one in particular and made his was back to his room where hopefully the girl would no longer plague his dreams.

* * *

Jestiny: Another chapter successfully completed!  
Hidan: You made sound like a fucking pansy!  
Jestiny: Go to hell! This is my fanfiction! Which means my word is law. You're lucky I don't make some kind of polka dotted he-she!  
Hidan: I take back what I said…  
Jestiny: GOOD! Anyone else?!  
Itachi: Remember to review and she'll hurry her lazy self up.  
Jestiny: BELIEVE IT!  
Everyone: O.O


	3. Chapter II

Jestiny: I'm so slow!  
Kisame: Yep.  
Jestiny: YOU DON'T HAVE TO AGREE!  
Kisame: But it's true. And what have you been doing for the past few weeks.  
Jestiny: Brainstorming…and soccer.  
Kisame: Yet you wait till now to finally start working on the story again.  
Itachi: Sounds like someone's getting lazy again.  
Jestiny: I admit it! I haven't even been thinking about the story till now! But I was seriously caught up in soccer and babysitting…and video games…I got a new one so you can't blame me!  
Deidara: Yes, we can, un.  
Tobi: Jestiny-chan is not a good girl for making all the nice readers wait.  
Jestiny: Yes and I'm sorry but I have the attention span and memory of a goldfish…hey look something shiny!  
Tobi: Jestiny-chan does not own anyone except for the plot and her only original character!  
Jestiny: Good boy Tobi here's a cookie.

* * *

"blah" – talking

'_blah'_ – thoughts

**blah** – flashbacks

* * *

Recap: "We'll keep her and let Leader-sama decide what to do with her," Deidara informed Hidan as he roughly grasped Jestiny's upper arm and dragged her away to where the dungeons were set. Hidan just kept his eyes fixated on the retreating figure of the girl that apparently knew him and knew him well to refer to him as Hidan-kun.

"Who the hell is that bitch?" He asked to no one in particular and made his was back to his room where hopefully the girl would no longer plague his dreams.

* * *

Pieces of a Shattered Past

Chapter II

Hidan laid his head on his firm pillow to attempt to drift back to the land of slumbers with no avail. Every time he closed his eyes visions of the mysterious girl would haunt him. There was no point avoiding it. She was from his former village and apparently knew him well enough to refer to him as Hidan-kun. He then heard some commotion downstairs and knew that they were deciding what to do with the girl from his past. Hidan gently descended the stairs and there stood every member even Leader. Their gaze was fixed on the girl referred to as Jestiny as she gave no evidence of even noticing them. "Tobi sleepy!" Tobi remarked with a whining tone as he tugged on his sempai's sleeve.

"Shut up Tobi! This is important, un!" Deidara bit back causing Tobi to flinch away. Hidan made his way to his spot and just stood there looking curiously at the girl. She finally looked up when she sensed Hidan's presence and just stared at him with her deep cobalt eyes. They were deeply clouded and looked like she was in deep thought while still regarding everything around her.

"What's your name girl?" Kisame asked not too happy about being woken up so early in the morning. She said nothing in return though as if he never even opened his mouth. Instead, she just continued staring at Hidan and chills began to go down his spine at her intense gaze. Kisame growled low and sinister as he readied his fist for a punch in his gut but he missed and instead hit the TV. "What the hell?" Kisame demanded as his gaze fell upon the girl's glowing symbols that decorated her eyes, wrists, and ankles. "What is this?" He demanded to know letting his temper get the best of him.

"Why don't you ask her the questions Hidan," Leader seemed to more demand than request. Hidan just stared at the girl returning her heated glances.

"I all ready know her name is Jestiny," Hidan finally got out and Leader nodded in recognition. "What else do you all want to damn know?"

"You never used to use those words," Jestiny whispered but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"So she knows you," Itachi piped in and Hidan glared at Jestiny.

"I have no clue who the hell you even are bitch! So quit these mind games!" Hidan said slapping Jestiny with full force. He just stood there shocked that she didn't even try to deflect it with her odd abilities and just took the hit. She just looked over to the side avoiding everyone's looks and quietly sighed.

"It's not working," she said quietly again and Hidan growled with annoyance.

"Just let me sacrifice her to Jashin-sama all ready!" Hidan blurted out glaring at the young mysterious girl.

"No," Leader began watching the display from the shadows, "put her in the dungeons." With that said, he disappeared and Hidan clenched his fists in rage. This girl was really beginning to piss him off.

"We'll let you handle the little angel," Kisame said with a joking tone and he headed back up to his room for a few more hours of sleep. Hidan glared up at where Kisame disappeared and looked around to see if anyone else would take the troublesome girl. However, it didn't seem like luck really liked him at the moment. No one else remained in the room, which just left him and the girl.

"Why the hell are you doing this to me?" He finally voiced out letting his curiosity take over.

"So you could remember," Jestiny said quietly avoiding looking at him completely.

"Remember what?"

"Everything," she finally looked up at him with her usual clouded eyes. She was thinking again. Probably another way to get to him.

"I remember everything just fine. I don't need your fucking help," Hidan replied to her with a hiss. He then grabbed her by her upper arm and commenced dragging her down into the basement. "Hope you like your new living arrangements," Hidan said with a twisted grin. When he finally reached her designated cell, he threw her in not all too smoothly. He took one final look at her but she didn't move so he was guessing that she must have hit her head or just fell asleep. Therefore, he shrugged his shoulders and continued back up to his room to get some well-deserved sleep. He got up there and there sat Tobi on his bed playing with his knifes. "You fucking baka get out of my damned room!" Hidan yelled and the poor boy and he just stared up at him.

"Tobi was wondering if she was okay," Tobi said with a sweet tint in his voice completely ignoring Hidan's outburst.

"The bitch's just fine. Now get the hell out of my room!" Tobi scampered out to head to his room or wherever it is that he goes at this time. Hidan let out an aggravated sigh and plopped down onto his bed not all too gently. He closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

**"Okay everyone there is a new student today." A tall lean man spoke up as he got everyone's attention. A small girl with earth colored hair that went down to her shoulders and cloudy cobalt eyes stood next to the man. "Go ahead and introduce yourself."**

**"I'm Jestiny," the little girl said quietly and laughter began to fill the classroom.**

**"What kind of name is that?" One kid demanded in-between his fit of giggles. The girl became red in the face and glared at everyone child in the room.**

**"It's my name so if you have a problem with it then come up here and say it to my face!" The little girl named Jestiny challenged to every child and some of then kind of shrank back. A kid with silver hair and violet eyes approached Jestiny and got close to her face.**

**"Ya got a weird name," the kid said with a smirk as the girl got even redder but not from anger. "Just as I thought. All talk and no action," the kid sighed and before he could react, the girl punched him square in the jaw.**

**"Moron!" The girl screamed with disdain and the man cleared his throat.**

**"Jestiny since this is your first day I'm going to let this slide but Hidan you should know better than this," the man lectured and both kids stared up at him.**

**"Gomen nasai sensei," both children said in unison and made their ways to their seats, which happened to be right next to each other. As the sensei continued his teachings, Jestiny turned to Hidan. **

**"I'm sorry for punching you. Did I hurt you?" The girl said quietly in a shy tone and Hidan just stared at her.**

**"There's no way that you could have hurt me but it did kind of sting." Hidan replied thinking about it slightly. Jestiny smiled over at him and her cloudy cobalt eyes seemed to turn into a deep cobalt color. So much more darker and showed so much emotion. Hidan felt heat rise to his cheeks and he turned away from her quickly. "I'm Hidan. And I could help you out if you ever need it."**

**The girl smiled a large, toothy grin, "sure. Thanks Hidan-kun!"**

Hidan opened his eyes and noticed that the sun was all ready peeking over the horizon. _'There's those weird dreams again. The bitch is at it again!'_ Hidan angrily stomped down to the dungeons to see Tobi chatting hyperly to the captive as she nibbled on a piece of toast. "Tobi what the hell are you doing down here?" Hidan demanded as the boy looked up at him.

"Leader-sama told me to take her breakfast and to make sure you didn't kill her." Tobi informed as he rose from his seat next to the cell. "Ja ne Jestiny-chan!" Tobi said with a happy tone as he waved wildly towards Jestiny until he was gone from sight.

"What the hell is up with these dreams?" Hidan hissed out as he glared at the brown-haired woman. She looked up at him with the same deep cobalt eyes as the little girl from his dreams and she sighed.

"To make you remember Hidan-kun. And I'll continue to send them to you until you remember on your own." Jestiny replied as she finished her last piece of toast and began to brush off the crumbs from her pants. Hidan just growled and glared at the girl. He finally had it, turned on his heel, and made his exit. "Even though it's killing me," Jestiny finished with a whisper even though she knew that he could no longer hear her.

* * *

Jestiny: Another successful chapter completed!  
Itachi: It's short.  
Jestiny: Well, I don't think it's that bad for a girl with the attention span of a goldfish and besides I have to finish getting ready for my big state soccer tournament, which is on the other side of the state!  
Deidara: Excuses, excuses, un.  
Jestiny: See you all in the afterlife!  
Tobi: Remember to review or Jestiny won't remember to do the next chapter and update! Then Tobi wouldn't get another cookie for doing the disclaimers!

* * *

Japanese translations…yay!

Ja ne – See ya  
Gomen nasai – I'm sorry


	4. Chapter III Redone

Jestiny: I've returned!

Kisame: About time! What took ya?

Jestiny: Many things…mostly I'm having writers block.

Tobi: …Jestiny-chan is so poor she doesn't own anything!

Jestiny: I resent that! I own…a couple of things…

* * *

Jestiny: Sorry that this is taking forever but when I reread this chapter I really hated it. I mean really hated it. So this is the revised chapter three. Enjoy.

* * *

"blah" – talking

'_blah'_ – thoughts

**Blah** – flashbacks

* * *

Recap: "To make you remember Hidan-kun. And I'll continue to send them to you until you remember on your own." Jestiny replied as she finished her last piece of toast and began to brush off the crumbs from her pants. Hidan just growled and glared at the girl. He finally had it, turned on his heel, and made his exit. "Even though it's killing me," Jestiny finished with a whisper even though she knew that he could no longer hear her.

* * *

Pieces of a Shattered Past

Chapter III (revised)

Jestiny sat there in the dark, smelly cellar wondering who would come and visit her next. In reality she found this quite amusing. _'Who'd have thought that Hidan-kun would be in any kind of group? Funny,'_ she thought the last part with a dry laugh. Her throat was killing her. "Hey can someone hear me?!" Jestiny demanded leaning on the bars of her cage. A small light luminated the prison the brunette was stuck in before being engulfed in darkness. Small footsteps echoed through the empty room and Jestiny cringed at how loud it was to her. Finally a man with raven hair eyed her boredly as he just threw down a tray of food and a water bottle. "No way I'm being trusted with bottles now? I must be a model prisoner," Jestiny said with a small snicker before coughing up a lung. The raven haired man just remained as he was, waiting for the girl to finish her meal so he could leave and do something better with his time. Jestiny glared at the nonexistent reaction she received from the man and began to eat slowly contemplating on what memory she should show to a certain silver haired man next. She still couldn't believe how much he's changed since she last saw him as kids. The brunette began to greedily drink the water not caring if it was poisoned or not. Death wasn't something she was afraid of at this point.

"What is your relationship with Hidan?" The raven haired man demanded softly. The girl looked up cautiously, eyeing him with suspicion about his question.

"You seriously wanna know?" Jestiny asked him and he only stared back at her with a look of approval. "First your name. I like to know the name of the people I tell stories to." The girl said this with a fake, dark smile with a glint of evil in her eyes.

"Uchiha Itachi," he replied back as he crossed his arms waiting for her answer.

"All right I'll tell you then Uchiha-san," the girl said mockingly.

**A small girl looked out at the streets as people busily passed through not paying a cent of attention to anyone else as they filled their own agenda. "Jestiny!" An angry, feminine voice shrilled out from inside a large complex. Said girl turned on her heels eagerly and rushed back into her home to approach her mother.**

**"Yes?" The small brunette asked with love shining deep in her eyes.**

**"Don't look at me like that," she shrilled as she backhanded the small girl, "go fetch groceries and maybe you'll get dinner tonight." The woman finished as she turned around and walked away. The brunette child rose from the ground still wearing a loving smile and nodding her head enthusiastically. That was until she heard a snicker from the window.**

**"That's just pathetic," a small voice spoke up in between laughs. Jestiny stood up quickly and socked the unsuspecting boy in his jaw. The boy fell over in shock at the courageous girl and saw an evil look deep in her eyes.**

**"I dare you to say that again," the girl said with a dark voice and fists ready to strike.**

**"You have issues. Are you bi polar or something?" The boy asked with mocking curiosity and the girl just decided to leave.**

**"No I don't. Is it so wrong to love your mother? Who are you anyways?" The girl demanded with anger laced deep within her voice.**

**"Hidan and you?"**

**"Jestiny. Now if you don't mind I have shopping to do."**

**"See ya in class," he finished with a smirk and the small girl couldn't help but feel her cheeks redden.**

Itachi just eyed her oddly wondering if that actually did happen. When she handed him her tray of food he just turned quickly on his heels and headed back up the stairs. She heard the familiar sound of the door opening and closing and finally being locked up tight. Jestiny sighed with aggravation at how boring that encounter was. She really wanted to mess with him and make him lash out or probably even hurt her. Jestiny gave an evil smile at the thought of being attacked and hit before sighing again. That was until an idea hit her. Why not just send that memory to Hidan tonight. _'Be ready Hidan-kun I'm not done with you yet,'_ Jestiny gave a small laugh as she thought of him stomping down to her angrily demanding to know what the hell she's thinking. _'Just like old times,'_ she smiled again at her thoughts as she laid her back against the wall of the cell and drifted off to her own slumber also sending the memory to Hidan with a few quick hand signs and a sigh.

* * *

Jestiny: I like this version a lot better than the old one. I think this shows the more twisted side of Jestiny. Sorry that Hidan didn't really show up in here but I kind of wanted to give a little bit more character to Jestiny to show what she's like a little more before continuing with the normal flow. And my stories are always so short because I have a very short attention span and I'll get too bored if I make it too long.

Hidan: Weirdo…

Jestiny: Believe it! All right everyone just let me know what you think so far. Good comments, bad comments, no problem! My feelings won't be hurt. The story may be starting to get even harder for me to write because I'm going to college!

Itachi: You really need it.

Jestiny: They're mean to me!

Tobi: Remember to review and it'll remind her to get herself moving even quicker.


	5. Chapter IV

Jestiny: I'm back and better than ever!  
Everyone: -Staring-  
Jestiny: Okay maybe not better but definitely ready to finish this.  
Hidan: What the hell?! It's going to be over all ready?!  
Jestiny: Yes it is so no complaining or else I'll kill you off.  
Hidan: I'm immortal bitch!  
Jestiny: And I'm the author so if I want you dead then you'll be dead!  
Tobi: Tobi is a good boy so Tobi will read the disclaimer. Jestiny-chan doesn't own Naruto or the Akatsuki. Jestiny-chan barely even owns the clothes on her back.

* * *

"blah" – talking

'_blah'_ – thoughts

**Blah **– flashbacks

* * *

Recap: Itachi just eyed her oddly wondering if that actually did happen. When she handed him her tray of food he just turned quickly on his heels and headed back up the stairs. She heard the familiar sound of the door opening and closing and finally being locked up tight. Jestiny sighed with aggravation at how boring that encounter was. She really wanted to mess with him and make him lash out or probably even hurt her. Jestiny gave an evil smile at the thought of being attacked and hit before sighing again. That was until an idea hit her. Why not just send that memory to Hidan tonight. _'Be ready Hidan-kun I'm not done with you yet,'_ Jestiny gave a small laugh as she thought of him stomping down to her angrily demanding to know what the hell she's thinking. _'Just like old times,'_ she smiled again at her thoughts as she laid her back against the wall of the cell and drifted off to her own slumber also sending the memory to Hidan with a few quick hand signs and a sigh.

* * *

Pieces of a Shattered Past

Chapter IV

Hidan was bored straight out of his mind as he just laid there on the couch watching Deidara and Sasori argue. He kind of chuckled a little bit remembering something about the brunette girl that's being held down in the cellar.

**"Hey Jestiny I got you something!" Hidan said with a huge smile on his face as he approached the young genin.**

**"Not now I'm trying to knock this dummy into next week," Jestiny smiled back as she landed a roundhouse to the practice dummies head. She finally finished up her training as she delivered a fatal blow to the dummies gut and sent it flying. "See ya next week! So what did ya get me?" Jestiny asks with shinning eyes about getting a gift.**

**"Open it up and see. It has to do with a festival coming up." Jestiny shredded into the wrapping and took out a beautifully crafted porcelain puppet. Jestiny just starred at it with widened eyes and Hidan smiled at her. "You like it?" But before he could take even another breath Jestiny was screaming hysterically before throwing the fine puppet half way across the village. "Hey! What was that for?!" Hidan demanded with a glare, grabbing the young girl roughly.**

**"I'm scared of puppets," Jestiny replied with tearing eyes and at that Hidan couldn't help but laugh.**

_'Where'd that come from?'_ Hidan questioned mentally as he looked around before he realized she's now sending memories without him having to be asleep. "Damn," Hidan cursed a loud before stomping down to the basement to demand answers from the annoying brunette girl. "What the hell are you doing?" But before he could do anything else he noted that the girl was unusually pale and her breathing was labored. "Jestiny?" Hidan wondered as he opened up the cell door and picked up the sickly woman. Hidan panicked and rushed up the steps to see if anyone would know what was wrong.

"What wrong Hidan?" The young red head asked as he looked over at the prisoner.

"I don't know I just found her like this!" Hidan panicked and you could tell he was because he wasn't even cussing. Sasori looked the girl over once before nodding his head and looking up at the distraught Jashinist.

"She's been poisoned. And by the looks of it for a long while now," Sasori finished up before they noticed movement coming down from the brunette. She began to whimper and attempted to push away from Sasori. Sasori cocked his head to the side in confusion of the girl's antics.

"She's afraid of puppets," Hidan explained quickly before heading up to his room and setting the girl down on his bed. "Jestiny who did this?" Hidan demanded in a soft whisper before grabbing a towel to wipe away a few beads of sweat that's gathered on Jestiny's forehead. Jestiny just smiled up at him before taking her index finger and pointing down at herself. "Why? Why the hell would you do something so fucking stupid?!"

"Do you remember?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you remember anything about me on your own?"

Hidan took a moment to think very carefully before it all came back to him. His entire childhood up to the point where he sealed his own memory before defecting. "Yes," the silver head man looked back down at the brunette and noticed her smiling the same way she always would towards her mother. The same loving look she gave. That was when it all happened. It seemed so slow to him like time was slowly coming to a stop.

"The poison feeds off of chakra use," Jestiny informed him before the light slowly faded from her eyes and her breathing became still and nonexistent.

"Jestiny? You were always like that I guess." Hidan said before picking her up and holding her dead and cold body close to him. "Now what am I going to do?"

* * *

Jestiny: That was so sad T_T  
Hidan: You made yourself die?!  
Sasori: You're afraid of puppets?  
Jestiny: Yes and double yes. They creep me out. But I hope everyone liked it and I'm coming out with an afterward before Kitty Kate takes over with the next story. Salut!  
Tobi: -crying- Be sure…to…hic…review! -runs away crying-


	6. Finale

Pieces of a Shattered Past  
Finale

* * *

The albino man just stood there over the brunette girl's lifeless body that now lay on his bed. Everything began to come back to him all at once and he remembered clearly how he forgot the unusual girl.

**Hidan had fought his way through yet another set of anbu and he was getting highly annoyed of it all ready. He had all ready gotten to the edge of the forest when he sensed a menacing chakra signature. He made a quick and sharp turn towards the signature and an odd looking girl made her way out from behind a group of trees. **(A/N: They're not apple trees!)** Her pale skin just seemed to glow even whiter in the moon light as she made her way even closer to the silver haired boy. "Don't forget," was the first words out of the beautiful, young girl's mouth.**

**"What the hell?! Who are you?!" Hidan demanded as he got in position to attack if needed.**

**"Because of you she will die. Poison will consume her and it'll be your entire fault."**

**"Who?"**

**"Yamino Jestiny," with those final words the small girl sank into the shadows and disappeared from Hidan's sight and senses.**

**"No," he looked down at his hands and he began shaking, "that's not true!"**

Hidan focused his attention back down to the pale woman in front of him and began to wonder who that mysterious girl was. He then noticed a slip of paper in Jestiny's pocket and he opened it up.

_Hidan-baka,_

_I'm more than likely dead at this point but don't worry you remember now! There's a girl in the next village that I've been traveling with that I need you to look out for. She's very shy so I'm naturally worried about her. Her name is Yoko and if I find out anything happens to her then I'll haunt you!_

_Jestiny_

After reading the message he looks down one final time before exiting the room to look for the Yoko girl she talked about in the message. _'It's the least I could do for her,'_ Hidan thought as he made his way to exit the base and head to the next village. Unknown to him as small shadow in the shape of a blackbird watched him carefully before turning and flying away with a small tear that made its way down its cheek.

_'I told you.'_

* * *

Jestiny: Done and done! -evil laughter-  
Hidan: HIDAN-BAKA?!  
Jestiny: Yes. Well, time to do the last disclaimer you all will hear from me for a while.  
Tobi: Jestiny owns nothing. Except for her closet full of Batman capes.  
Jestiny: O.O …! -runs away with box full of my Batman capes- You have no proof!  
Konan: -takes out a piece of paper- Many thanks to the following who reviewed/added story to story alerts/added story to favorites:

anime luv247

Kimi-mahou-tsukai

AyaxDeidei-Sama

YourDarkGaurdian

xXdei-deiXx

Sorami-san

Also anyone else that may have been forgotten.

Tobi: Stay tuned for the next story in this series that will be written by Kitty Kate. The title is Song of a Lost Princess…or something like that. Tobi good boy!


End file.
